Endoscopic procedures to treat pathologies of the gastro-intestinal (“GI”) system, the biliary tree, the vascular system and of other body lumens are becoming increasingly common.
Hemostatic clipping tools have been inserted through endoscopes to deploy hemostatic clips which stop internal bleeding by clamping together the edges of a wound. Such a clipping tool, complete with clips attached to a distal end thereof, may be inserted through an endoscope to the location of bleeding. A clip is then remotely manipulated into position over the site of the bleeding, clamped over the wound and detached from the tool.
One challenge facing the endoscope operator is to properly position the hemostatic clips over the wound to effectively stop the bleeding. If a clip is deployed improperly, additional clips may be required to stop the bleeding, extending the time required for and the complexity of the procedure and leaving additional medical devices within the patient. It is also important for the device operator to be certain of the status of deployed clips during the deployment operation. For example, before withdrawing the tool from the endoscope, the operator should have positive indication that all of the deployed clips have been fully deployed and completely released from the tool to prevent a clip which is clamped on tissue yet cannot be released from the tool.